Fanning the Flame
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Lumiere and Babette's wedding.


*Okay, I've realized there are three BATB couples I support: Babette and Lumiere, Gaston and Belle, and Lefou and Gaston. I've written quite a bit about the last two (Gaston/Lefou in Loving the Fool, Belle/Gaston in Enchanted Rose) and I've hinted a little at Babette and Lumiere (Enchanted Rose). So consider this a snippet of Babette and Lumiere.

Now I feel guilty that I cited my own work.*

Fanning the Flame

Mrs. Potts said it would never last.

But that diamond sure did.

Of course, it took a while for Lumiere to gain enough courage to make it official. He had the ring for forever, and she wore it for at least two years before they made anything of it.

Today was the day they would.

With the radio making the castle shake, Babette and Belle were getting ready in Belle's room. Of course, Belle's wedding was a year and a half before, and as to why it was at the castle nobody knew.

Anyhow, Belle was sliding into the crimson bridesmaid dress, as was Madame and Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts and Madame were already fully dressed, and Mrs. Potts was helping Chip into his small tuxedo. Belle was anxious to be able to do that to her future son, who was due in a month.

Babette came out of the closet in a gorgeous white dress. It was trimmed in white lace with a trim of red roses going up the side. Of course, the first thing she did was pull of the roses and cut off the bottom of the wedding dress. Belle gasped in horror.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off all of the stuff I don't like." Babette said matter-of-factly, as she always did.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be myself at my wedding, not some little faker."

Belle rested her hands, and the red bouquet, onto her large stomach. "Fair enough, I don't have the energy to argue with you."

Babette was now taken over with the swelling feeling of guilt. "Look, Belle, I'm sorry to get you all worked up. But I swear—" She was doing it again. "Sorry, I'm so used to fending for myself, and not exactly good at the sympathy thing."

"It's alright."

They heard the clock go off. It was time.

Lumiere was pacing at the front of the church. The Master and I stood with him. "Where are they? We are supposed to start this soon. Hasn't she waited long enough?"

"They were up half the night, with the party and everything." Master, although no longer our master, said.

"A baby shower wouldn't wear out my Babette."

"It sure wore out Belle."

_Of course it did, Master. _I thought. _But she has rights to be tired._

"She's at the back, I gotta go. Bye Lumiere, I'll see you in a bit."

Now, saying this, here was how the whole thing worked. Babette was to be escorted down the aisle, halfway, by Master. Master was then to meet back up with his wife, Maid of Honor, and then escort himself to his rightful place as Best Man, Lumiere's side. Then I walk with Madame, Then Mrs. Potts and Maurice. Mine and Madame's daughter, Emily, was flower girl. And Chip was ring bearer.

Then the ceremony started, and ended in a flash.

The reception was a whole different story. Lumiere, the Master, and I all went out into the woods to catch a deer. But of course, how well can you kill something with the ones you love on your mind?

So there was a live deer running around the reception. We should have known better: after a failed attempt at Master's wedding, then again at mine. Mrs. Potts fixed enough tea, this time cold, to kill the deer. And if the deer drank any more, there wouldn't be any for the guests.

They decided not to serve champagne, because a) they couldn't break into the wine cellar and b) half the guests couldn't/wouldn't drink. There was a big cake in the center of the room, decked out with a million candy roses, all red and gorgeous. They looked liked the Master's rose. Babette refused to eat them, they looked so real. But Emily and Chip refused to wait for someone to pull them off the cake for them.

So with a ruined cake, a caffeinated deer, and an absence of anything else to eat, what more could go wrong?

2 hours after the wedding ended, Belle gave birth to a healthy baby boy, named Lumi.

The final thought for the evening was the boquet toss. Emily stood up with the rest of the women, only to be picked up by Mrs. Potts. And guess who caught the bouquet: my darling little girl.

"That's not for a while."

Lumiere decided to do the same with his hat. I don't believe that's a normal thing, but he did it anyways. But Master took his newborn son from his exhausted wife upstairs.

By no miracle, Master caught the hat and gave it to his son.

"Oh _god._" Me and my wife said at the same time.

"Cogsworth, at least we know how long we have to plan for the next wedding." Madame said as she picked up our little daughter.

"That boy better keep his hands off my little girl." I said as Emily kissed Lumi on the forehead.


End file.
